


Happy 4/20, You Beautiful Asshole

by heterophobictjkippen



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterophobictjkippen/pseuds/heterophobictjkippen
Summary: Jared brings home a little something for the pair's favorite holiday.





	Happy 4/20, You Beautiful Asshole

“Jared, what the fuck is that?” Ah, nothing like being met with the oh-so-endearing voice of his boyfriend.

“Well, hello to you too, babe.” Jared laughed, pulling the suitcase into the kitchen.

Connor got up, looming over the table, where the case had been set. “Jare, what is that?”

The shorter brunet laughed again. “‘Kay, so I met our dealer today, and considering today’s date, he gave me a little something.” He unzipped the case, revealing two giant baggies filled with marijuana.

“Jare, I love you, but what the FUCK. How much did that cost you? Please don’t tell me you wasted hundreds of dollars on that.”

Jared’s face lit up like a newly sparked blunt. “That’s the thing! It was cheaper, ‘cause today’s a national fuckin’ holiday! I didn’t waste that much, I promise. Merry Christmas?”

Connor snorted, shaking his head and placing an arm around his boyfriend. “Well, are we gonna smoke this or what?”

“You read my fucking mind.”

Within minutes, the blunts had been lighted. Connor and Jared both had two in their fingertips, alternating hits from them. The living room was full of smoke.

“Oh my god,” Jared wheezed. His glasses had been taken off, and he wasn’t exactly sure where they were. Connor was laying on the couch next to him, staring at the two blunts 

“Did you know that JFK is in the fucking moon?” Connor’s voice was raspy from all the smoke he inhaled.

Jared snorted, taking another hit from his abandoned blunts. “Does that make him an alien?” He asked, feeling like he made the biggest discovery known to man.

“Holy shit, dude. You’re on to something.” The taller boy laughed dryly. “We need to free him.” He spoke completely seriously, bringing the blunts to his severely chapped lips. 

His chapped lips that Jared wanted to kiss so much. He sat up suddenly, pulling the ashtray closer to them, taking Connor’s blunts away (to which he pouted, like a toddler who couldn’t get a toy) and setting the four of them down.

“Jareeeeddd,” Connor whined, making grabby hands towards the ashtray.

“Shhh, I have reasons,” Jared whispered, climbing onto Connor’s lanky body, laying on top of him. “I wanna kiss you.” 

Connor couldn’t resist. He propped himself up on his elbows, bringing his lips into Jared’s softly. Their kisses were messy, fueled by the frustration and the pot they had blown through. 

In between kisses, Jared pulled away, making sure to tell his boyfriend “I love you” in a high, breathy voice.

After minutes of non-stop kissing (only to breathe), the smaller boy was getting sleepy. Connor could tell, because he was yawning and getting less and less coherent. Before they passed out, he made sure their blunts were out. He smiled, holding his boyfriend tightly to his body. “Happy 4/20, you beautiful asshole.”

All Jared did was grunt, burying his face into his boyfriend’s chest before falling asleep. Connor could get used to getting this stoned.


End file.
